


Rocket Man

by XTheCharmander (orphan_account)



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XTheCharmander
Summary: X Factor 2010 Fanfiction. (Aiden POV)





	1. Chapter 1

The coach rolled down the winding roads, twisting and turning, jumping with each bump in the road.  
"Hey Aiden," Matt said, leaning over to me, "You exited buddy?"  
"Yeah," I laughed nervously and smiled to him.  
"Me too," Matt confessed.  
"You both should be nervous, not exited," Nicolo laughed, "As it's already obvious that I am going to win the competition!"  
"Dude, stop being such a diva!" Paije said, as he leaned back in his chair and...  
Ppffffftttttt...  
"Aw Matt," Paije said, reaching behind himself and getting a whoopie cushion out from his seat, "Not the whoopie cushion again! Come on man, seriously?"  
Matt was always playing jokes on people, and his personal favourite was leaving a whoopie cushion under the chair Paije was going to sit on. It was quite funny the first time... after the next ten times... not so much. But Matt was always roaring with laughter.  
"Hahahahahahahah," Matt was laughing so much he almost fell out of his seat.  
"Why can't you boys behave yourselves?" our mentor, Dannii Minogue smiled to us. She is a brilliant mentor for us, and she has a famous sister, can you guess who? (That's right, it's Kylie!) She had even brought Kylie along to look at our performances while we were in bootcamp! It felt so strange to be getting judged by celebrities, and now, with this competition, some of us may already be on the road to becoming a celebrity ourselves!  
Oh yeah, you probably want a lowdown on each of the contestants with me here. Well, there's me, Aiden Grimshaw, of course, I think you already know quite enough about me already. There's Matt Cardle, who never travels anywhere without his hat, he's my best friend in this entire thing, we've been inseperable since day one. There's Nicolo Festa, our own personal Italian diva, and, of course, Paije Richardson, our soulful singer and Dannii's wildcard entry.  
The coach squeaked as it suddenly came to a stop.  
"Looks like we're here already!" Matt said as he got off the coach, leaving all his luggage in the overhead compartment.  
"Hey, you forgot your bags," Nicolo said, "You better come back and get them, because I'm not carrying them for you!"  
When we had finally collected our bags and got off from the coach, Louis was already waiting there with his contestants. We sort of laid back and watched from the window as Dannii went out to talk to Louis. This year, Louis had gotten the 'over 28's' category.  
"Hey there!" Dannii smiled, "Hope we haven't kept you waiting!"  
"No, not at all," Louis smiled back.  
Then, we got off.  
I could see Wagner, a Brazillian, waiting with the over 28's category, he seemed strange, I hadn't even met him properly, but he just seemed to radiate strangeness. (Ha- I probably can't talk about other people being strange!) There was Storm Lee, who seemed very nice, but his weird American-Scottish accent made me laugh sometimes. It was like, half of the time he sounded American, half of the time he sounded Scottish. Then there was Mary Byrne, an unbelievable woman who shows that if you have a dream, you should never, ever give up. And, last, but not at all least, was John Adeleye, who I haven't really met but I actually had the pleasure to hear him sing, and he has an absolutely amazing voice. If his personality is as amazing as his voice, he's probably going to go far in the competition.  
"Hey guys, let's get this party started!" Nicolo ran past me, probably annoyed because I was standing still trying to remember all the contestants names, and he went over to the over 28's.  
"Hey Nicolo," Wagner said to him.  
"'Sup Brazilian!" Nicolo laughed, high fiving Wagner, before coming back to stand with us.  
Next, another coach pulled up, squeaking and rattling as it came to a stop. They really should buy us newer coaches. I mean come on, isn't the X-Factor one of the most watched shows in the country?  
The next two coaches to pull up where the girls group and the um... groups group. Hmm... it feels a little funny saying that, how about we call it 'groups category' from now on? Yes, I think that works.  
Speaking of groups, it seems Simon has picked FYD, who are a very talented group, and the amazingly fun Diva Fever to come along with him. As a twist this year, the judges were each given a 'wildcard' and were each allowed to pick one more contestant to join the X-Factor. Diva Fever were Simon's wildcard entry, the wildcard entry in our group was Paije.  
There were also the two new groups, the newly formed girl group 'Belle Amie', and the newly formed boy group 'One Direction'. Both of which had been formed by contestants who the judges thought weren't quite good enough to enter the competition as a solo act, but were to good to let go.  
I didn't really know a lot of people in those two categories for some reason, I had put so much of my time into practising and making sure everything was perfect, that I hadn't really bonded with anyone. I know Rebecca though, she seems like a sweet girl. And um... I'll stop now, because I feel like I'm waffling on a bit.  
"I'm like a yo-yo," Paije went up to Rebecca and started talking to her, "Up down, up down. I thought I had been rejected by the X-Factor for sure... but then... I was allowed back? I'm so happy! I just hope I'm going to go nowhere but up now!"  
"Awwww, bless," Rebecca smiled.  
It was then time to go into the house, which was where we would be living for a long time, possibly even until December! I hadn't thought about the consequences of this before... but I'd come to far to simply give up now.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I'd get bored with nothing to do in the new house very quickly, but there was always something for us to do. We practised most of the day, and when we went to bed, we dreamed of the X-Factor (well, I did anyway, can't speak for anyone else- haha!).  
There was a problem though, the newly formed boyband One Direction, were constantly partying late at night. They would bring the music speakers outside, blast it real loud, and start drinking alcohol! I don't know how old they are, but they look underage! Seriously! And they're drinking alcohol! I wouldn't normally mind as it's really none of my business, but they always do it in the back garden, so I can always hear them, I don't know how the hell Matt, Nicolo and Paije slept through it. I never get any sleep around here.  
Well, that was until, one day, walking around in a sleepy sort of daze, I bumped into Storm and Mary on my way to the practise stadium.  
"Woah Aiden," Storm said, "What's up with you! You look terrible!"  
"It's One Direction! They're always banging and yelling outside, I can't get to sleep," I said, leaning against the wall.  
"Well that's no good," Mary said, "Here, why don't you move your bed and come into our room for a while?"  
And so Mary discussed this with the managers of the house, and it was decided that it could go ahead. I'm so thankful for it, thank god I no longer have to listen to that racket outside anymore. I mean, come on, they do it ALL NIGHT LONG! Don't those people ever go to sleep?  
I also means I was breaking the divide in the house, the strange 'ageist apartheid' (I know I'm melodramatic but my fans love it that way), that seemed to linger around the house almost as much as Wagner's deodorant. None of the older contestents seemed to hang around with any of the younger contestants. Well... except for Storm and Nicolo... but I think Storm sometimes wishes he was younger than he was.  
I thought about it as I sat on my bed in the over 28's room, haha, I bet I looked so out of place in there. I drifted into sleep and dreamed of the X-Factor yet again (my dreams really don't have much variation, do they?)  
The next morning I woke up to the sound of someone banging on all the doors in the house. I heard doors flying open, people chatting loudly and running about. I thought it may have been room inspection but it couldn't have been, the clock next to me said it was 9am, they never do room inspection that early. Our door suddenly flew open, and the other people in the room with me woke up with a start... except for Wagner, it seems he was already awake... strange. Maybe he is a light sleeper like me!  
Suddenly, we were greeted to none other than Simon Cowell! But... something wasn't right... he looked worried.  
"Hey, guys," he said, "Have any of you seen One Direction?"  
"I saw them yesterday," Storm said, "Running about in the front garden."  
"Yeah I saw them there as well," Mary said.  
Hmm... the front garden, they never usually party there. It's usually always in the back garden.  
"Right, thanks, I'll check there too," Simon said, "Anyone seen them today?"  
John Adeleye was just sitting on his bed, aloof, ignoring everything around him. Wagner hadn't said anything either, but then again, neither had I, so I suppose I can't complain.  
Simon simply left at that, probably to go and check in the front garden for them.  
Poor Simon, I bet One Direction are playing a mean trick on him or something, but then, I have been living with Matt for a while, I now suspect everyone of pulling tricks.  
Wagner left suddenly, and after that Storm said to me, "Hey Aiden, Matt said this morning he wanted to talk to you about something."  
"What?" I asked, "He wanted to talk to me?"  
"Yeah," he said, "Something important, I guess."  
"God damn," I said, "I wanted to go back to bed! Where is he? I bet it's just another one of his mean tricks!"  
Storm went to the window and looked outside.  
"Well, there's a load of people in the front garden," Storm said, "But, I think Matt will be in the back garden, because I always see him out there."  
"Plus," John added, "He's an anti-social little pleb."  
"You know what John," Storm said, "If you wouldn't say it to Matt's face then don't say it behind his back! I'm sick of you slamming everyone behind their backs!"  
"Man are you kiddin'?" John said, "I can't tell Matt that, he'd fuckin' flip!"  
"Come on Storm," I said, "Let's go and find Matt, I can't stand listening to my friends get slagged off behind their backs."  
I gave John a glare before leaving with Storm to find Matt.  
We walked into the kitchen, and, strangely enough, the giant white box with wheels on it which had been delivered containing Nicolo's chair, had vanished. Oh well, I guess Nicolo must have moved it. We went out into the back garden, where Matt was sitting on a bench nearby. They call this place the back garden, but it's more like a huge forest!  
"Oh Aiden!" Matt said, "Great to see you here! And what are you doing here Storm, don't you understand the meaning of privacy?"  
But Matt laughed, showing it wasn't serious.  
"Well you did wake me up at 2 in the morning to tell me to tell Aiden to come and meet you," Storm smiled, "I mean, what the hell man, why not just wake him up?"  
"He wouldn't be very happy about it!" Matt said.  
"I'm not very happy about it either!" Storm said.  
I was looking across at the water while I was listening to them arguing. There was a certain tranquil atmosphere that I felt whenever I looked at moving water, and while there weren't exactly the calmest of waves in our little river, it was still soothing to watch.


End file.
